Horrible necesidad
by Queen Stardust
Summary: Desea que la puerta se abra, desea apuntar allí su varita, sonreír amargamente de lado y sin más dejar que la luz verde salga y haga el resto. Y lo hace, apunta su varita hacia la puerta cerrada, pero la mano le tiembla: como tantas otras veces.


_Disclaimer:_ Nada de esto me pertence, pues Jotaká tiene el sumo poder de ello. Yo tan solo soy poseedora de las palabras, la imaginación y mis musas.

* * *

><p>Cinco y dos minutos de la mañana.<p>

Hace apenas un segundo que se ha mirado el reloj pero la impaciencia llega incluso a corroerle. Mueve ligeramente su copa haciendo balancear ese Brandy de Goblin tan caro que el propio Lucius le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, y tras dejar que el aroma a licor le inunde y le embriague, acerca la copa a sus labios para vaciarla por completo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Vuelve a levantarse hasta el mini-bar para volver a escanciar en su vaso vacío algo de esa droga que hace que sus fantasmas más horribles desaparezcan de su alrededor, al menos por unos instantes. Se le hace difícil acertar con la bebida en el fondo del vaso, pero tras derramar algo del líquido ámbar sobre la madera caoba consigue llenar su vaso y esta vez se lo termina allí mismo sin tomarse la molestia de volver a sentarse en su sillón de cuero. Intenta realizar la operación de nuevo, y esta vez derrama tanto licor que consigue que caiga sobre la alfombra. Su elfina no lo limpiará, no sonará un crack y aparecerá, pues la última vez que ha intervenido y se ha colado en su estudio la ha hechizado de tal manera que la muy asquerosa estará temblando de miedo en algún rincón de la cocina.

Se ríe, se ríe a carcajadas por el simple hecho de recordar su encontronazo con la elfina. Ver en sus vidriosos ojos el miedo y el dolor le han hecho sentirse bien. Y recordarlo solo consigue que su cuerpo se llene de una excitación desconocida, siente un cosquilleo en sus manos y unas ganas horribles de seguir bebiendo y riendo de manera escandalosa, de manera siniestra y ronca.

Cinco y media de la mañana.

Está sentado en las grandes escaleras que quedan justo en el hall de la entrada de su mansión. A decidido deshacerse del vaso y bebe directamente de la botella de cristal. Mira la puerta con expectación y hace sonar su varita en el suelo de mármol. Desea que la puerta se abra, desea apuntar allí su varita, sonreír amargamente de lado y sin más dejar que la luz verde salga y haga el resto. Y lo hace, apunta su varita hacia la puerta cerrada, pero la mano le tiembla: como tantas otras veces. Sabe de sobra que no va a apuntar a Bellatrix, que no va a hechizarla y que jamás conseguirá herirla. Y lo odia, odia ese sentimiento de debilidad y la odia a ella. Y la odiaba desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo, desde que vio como el sombrero la colocaba en Slytherin y ella dibujaba una sonrisa de suficiencia. La odiaba desde que se paseaba por la sala común como si fuera de su propiedad. La odiaba cuando se reía de sus palabras, de sus coqueteos. Odiaba aquella necesidad que había despertado en él, aquella necesidad de someterla y poseerla. La odiaba porque había convertido su vida en el más horrible y amargo de los infiernos pero a la vez no entendía la vida sin ella. Y pese a que su hermano le repite sin cansancio que la deje y olvide todo lo que tenga relación con la mujer, él no puede. No puede porque no quiere, porque no conoce otro mundo que no sea ese en el que ella existe, ella y toda la destrucción que trae tras sus pasos.

Se aventura a imaginar por un momento dónde se encontrará ella. No necesita pensar demasiado, no busca una respuesta, él ya lo sabe. Estará con él. Un halo de luz roja sale de su varita y hace estallar un antiguo jarrón. Odia a ese ser, pues hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo considera un hombre. Odia llevar su marca en su brazo izquierdo, y por supuesto odia que exista. Cada noche imagina una y mil veces su muerte antes de dormir. Desea verlo muerto pero jamás se atreverá a confesarlo. Lo esconde en un rincón de su cabeza inaccesible para cualquiera, pues aquel simple pensamiento podría provocarle la muerte. Aun que Rodolphus está seguro de que ese hijo de puta lo sabe. Está seguro de que disfruta de su sufrimiento, disfruta reteniendo a su mujer consigo. Y sobre todo está seguro de que disfruta cuando consigue sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo aquella sumisión espantosa de Bellatrix.

Seis de la mañana.

Ha subido a su cuarto después de llegar a la conclusión de que ella no llegará. Se ha quitado los zapatos, se ha deshecho de mala manera de sus pantalones y se ha arrancado la túnica de un tirón. Se ha parado frente al espejo y se ha observado allí plantado, en ropa interior, viendo como su cabello rojizo cae sobre su cuerpo ligeramente musculado. Él se ha considerado un hombre atractivo, de joven él y su hermano encandilaban a muchas jovencitas pese a que él solo quisiera encandilar a una. Todas decían que aquellos dos hermanos, los Lestrange, eran dos hermosas bestias. Por eso se pregunta por qué su cuerpo no es capaz de atraer a Bellatrix. Después, totalmente ebrio, analiza su personalidad mientras se deja caer sobre la cama. Es un mago cualificado, con un buen apellido y un buen linaje. No ha temblado nunca ante nada y ha sido capaz de inspirar a otros más jóvenes que él. ¿Qué es lo que le falta? De nuevo, entre alcohólicas alucinaciones, se compara con aquel maldito ser que le roba a su joven esposa, que la encandila y la desprecia a la vez. El odio le provoca insomnio, y sencillamente se sienta en la cama, esperando con paciencia mientras observa su reflejo.

Nueve de la mañana.

No ha dormido ni tan solo un segundo, se ha mantenido despierto por pura rabia y dolor, y la botella de vino de Elfo le ha ayudado a mantenerse en pie, esperándola. Está en la Mansión, la ha escuchado hablar con la elfina, exigiéndola algo de malas maneras. Rodolphus se pone en pie, y se acerca hasta la puerta de su habitación, sabe que en breves ella entrará allí pues escucha su taconeo sobre la baldosa acercándose. Antes de que ella termine de girar el pomo él ya se ha colocado tras la puerta de manera que cuando la bruja entra él es capaz de desarmarla por la espalda y de inmovilizarla.

Su brazo tira del fino cuello de Bellatrix para atrás, su mano derecha la afirma de la cintura contra su cuerpo. Las respiraciones de ambos están aceleradas, ella por la rabia que acaba de sentir, él por el poder que aquel gesto le provoca. Tira de su cuello algo más para atrás y ella se revuelve, no quiere estrangularla, pero disfruta con ello. Su mano derecha se desliza desde la cintura hasta el moreno y enredado pelo de la bruja y se afirma en el tirando de la cabeza para atrás, ayudando al brazo que rodea el cuello. Sabe que siente dolor pues vuelve a a revolverse, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Eres una auténtica zorra -le susurra en su oído, antes de morderle el lóbulo de manera brutal.

Y de pronto, como si nada y desarmando completamente a Rodolphus, Bellatrix se ríe. Se ríe de manera psicótica, con carcajadas resonantes que estallan justo en la moral del mago. La risa frenética de la Black consigue que Rodolphus dude, y que su brazo y su mano se relajen. Bellatrix lo nota, y se suelta con rapidez, recuperando su varita del suelo y desarmando a su marido. Dejándole arrodillado en el suelo, mirándole con un desprecio horrible y sonriendo de lado, con una horrible suficiencia y superioridad.

-Y tú eres un patético borracho -le espeta, de la manera más cruel y horrible. Vé el odio en los ojos de su marido y se siente horriblemente poderosa. Le levanta del suelo con un simple movimiento de varita y con otro consigue que la espalda de Rodolphus se estampe contra la pared. Lo mantiene ahí, donde ella quiere que esté, indefenso frente a ella. Y Bellatrix disfruta de ese momento, pasándo su bípeda y venenosa lengua por su labio superior, acercándose con lentitud a él.

Sorprendentemente tira su varita y simplemente abofetea a su marido. Rodolphus está vencido, y retira la mirada de esos ojos crueles. Ella, le agarra de la cara, y le obliga a mirarla de nuevo. Sonríe, satisfecha de lo que ve en los ojos de su marido. Y, de manera salvaje, excitada por ese momento que desea saborear eternamente, le besa en los labios. Ambos se funden después, allí, de pie, sobre la pared. Muchos podrían asegurar que aquello era una muestra de sexo salvaje, cruel y descomunal. Pero todos ellos se equivocan: es una tortura. Es una lenta y amarga tortura, pues Bellatrix es la reina del sadismo y Rodolphus es un simple siervo, un simple juguete de la bruja.

Aquello se repetiría varias veces después hasta que la pareja entrase a Azkaban. Después, aquello a lo que el mundo llamaba matrimonio, se rompería. Rodolphus guardaría demasiado rencor en su interior, y Bellatrix estaría demasiado ocupada lamentándose por la pérdida de su señor. Ellos seguirían juntos, pues aun que Rodolphus seguía odiando a Bellatrix, seguía sintiendo esa necesidad de ella.


End file.
